How Draco Met Britney
by DracoXBritney4ever
Summary: The plot of the story is how Britney Lillian Riddle Potter changed Draco Malfoy's life for the better.There will be some cannon pairs and also fannon. There will be some sexual scenes, bad language, and mentions of past rape. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Hp Charcters

Characters

Nymphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Mad Eye Moody

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Fleur Delacour

Gryffindor

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnegan

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Cormac McLaggen

Pavarti Patil

Romilda Vane

Nikki Spencer

Aidan Spencer

Hufflepuff

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Justin Finch Fletchley

Zacharias Smith

Ernie Macmillan

Ravenclaw

Luna Lovegood

Terry Boot

Marcus Belby

Cho Chang

Roger Davies

Padma Patil

Michael Corner

Krysty Matthews

Slytherin

Draco Malfoy

Britney Lillian Riddle Potter

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Gregory Goyle

Vincent Crabbe

Millicent Bulstrode

Theodore Nott

Astoria Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass

Chase Butler

Madison Page

Molly Williams

Darren Whitley


	2. Prologue: Telling Harry

Prologue: Telling Harry

I waited anxiously for Harry to return to the Gryffindor Common. I really needed to talk to him. I didn't have to wait much longer because pretty soon Harry was back along with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."Britney!" Harry said smiling at me.

"Harry I really need to talk to you."I said staring at the floor. "Let's go for a walk around the Black Lake."

"Alright… See you guys later."We walked in silence on the way to the Black Lake. My nerves were getting absolutely restless. I needed Harry to understand and possibly accept what I was about to say. "Britney, what do you want to talk with me about?"

"Harry, I love you. I really do and this isn't easy for me to say. I'm a wolf. A white wolf to be exact. Anyways white wolves are very sensitive creatures and are easily offended. They are also protective and possessive of their mates. They would do anything for their mates including if necessary killing someone. Wolves are very loyal creatures and once bonded to a wizard that means the wolf belongs to them and likewise for the wizard. I know who my mate is and you have to promise me that you won't harm him in anyway because depending on the damage I might kill you. Even thought I am also protective of my family, my top priority is always going to be my mate. My job is to keep my mate safe and happy. In some cases, if a wolf is to be rejected by their mate, the wolf will be in pain till they die. That is why I'm not going to tell my mate that I have bonded to him. And now is the moment I tell you who my mate is. Harry, my mate is Draco Malfoy. I know that you hate him, but please try to be nice to him. I can't have you hurt him or else I will hurt you. I really don't want to hurt you, but it doesn't matter, once my wolf side takes over, on who you are just that you hurt Draco. I know I keep repeating myself, but it's really important that you understand. I don't want to be a monster, but I was born this way. Harry, you have to get your friends to promise to try to be nice to Draco as well."

"Alright. My friends and I will try to be nice to Malfoy. I mean Draco. I love you Britney. I have a question though. How do you know who your mate is?"

"By scent. Draco smelled the most appealing to me. We ran into each other and we became friends over the summer. I love him Harry. Not just because he's my mate. I think if you really get to know him, you would actually come to like him."


	3. Chapter 1: Stupid Pansy

**Warning there will be some language in this chapter. Also Britney may seem like a bitch, but that is mostly due to her wolf. Some of it has to do with the fact that Britney HATES Pansy. Britney is protective of the people she cares about, which includes Hagrid. **

**Chapter 1: Stupid Pansy**

"Hey Brit, wait up." My best friend, Molly Williams, said running to catch up with me. I paused to wait for her. "Where the hell have you been? I'm worried you. Every night you disappear and you don't come back until the wee hours of the mourning. Maddie is worried about you too. You know you can tell us anything."I turned to face my anxious best friend.

"Molly, I am fine, so please stop worrying about me. One day, I will tell you and Maddie everything, but for now please trust me when I say I can't. Anyways, aren't you suppose to be meeting Nikki? Aren't you guys eating lunch together?"

"Holy shit, I forgot I was going to meet her outside the Great Hall. Thank you for reminding me otherwise Nicole would kill me for forgetting again."

"You're Welcome Molly. I'll see you later." I watched Molly leave laughing. Molly can be so scatterbrained, but that is one of the things I love about her. I headed towards the doors that would lead outside so that I could meet Hagrid for lunch. Hagrid is the only one besides Harry to know about my secret. I think Hermione might know, but Harry is the only person I have told. Hagrid found out by accident, but he swore he would keep it a secret. I haven't even told Draco about my bond with him. I think it is for the best that he does not know. As I walked outside I spotted Draco with his group of friends. Pansy Parkinson, the ugly excuse for a girl, was hanging on to Draco. I felt insanely jealous and angry. To say I hate Pansy Parkinson would be an understatement. I hate the bitch so much and I wish I could tell her to back off my man, but Draco is not my man yet. Besides, I know that Draco does not feel anything for Pansy. Thank God for that.

"Hey Britney, are you joining us for lunch?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, asked when he spotted me.

"Sorry Blaise, but I can't today. I'm eating lunch with somebody else today."

"Is it Potter again?"

"No Hagrid invited me to eat lunch with him, so I accepted."

"You're eating lunch with him?! I didn't think you could go so low. I mean you already hang out with Potter which is awful, but now you're hanging out with that miserable excuse for a teacher." Pansy exclaimed from where she was sitting. Intense anger started to boil inside me.

"Excuse me, bitch, but you don't know what the hell you are talking about so shut the fuck up. Hagrid is an amazing teacher. Just because you are stupid does not make him a miserable excuse for a teacher. You are a disgusting person and I literally want to vomit everytime I have to look at you. Say another mean thing about him and I will show you exactly why I was placed in Slytherin. Got it?" I snarled at Pansy. She let out a whimper in response. I gave her a fierce glare before I walked away from them. God I hate that stupid bitch. How dare she insult Hagrid?


End file.
